Rosalie's New Moon
by Lucy Twilight Lover
Summary: Well this is New Moon from Rosalie's POV, you get to see what happened to Rosalie during the time the Cullen's left Forks. Please check it out, ox
1. Returning Home

**Hey here it is, my second story. All those who have read Rosalie's Twilight this is the sequel, and for any who haven't then u can totally just start reading this, loll. Hope you like. **

**Disclaimer: New Moon isn't my book i could never produce such genius. **

Africa had to be one of the most beautiful places I had ever been, Emmett had made the entire thing a surprise, I only knew that we were going away, I had, had no idea where we were going until we had landed at Nairobi airport. The only problem was that the long daylight hours meant that we had to stay inside for a fairly long time, but Emmett had thought around this problem. There was a beautiful hotel called The Treetops hotel, it was Kenya. The hotel was basically built on huge stilts and the views were stunning. Emmett had rented the entire thing and had managed to convince the owner to suspend all the staff on full pay; it had involved copious amounts of cash. During the day we kept ourselves in the hotel, we had busted seven beds already. At night we could leave our hotel and wander the African plains. We would just walk hand in hand it was so beautiful here and there was so much to explore that it was enough to entertain us, well it was entertaining me. Emmett usually wanted to run off and wrestle lions. I wasn't quiet sure how long we'd been here; I was so happy that I hadn't bothered to check. Emmett and I were lying together in bed number eight, he was kissing my neck and I was grinning when I realised that the sky had darkened enough for us to go outside. "Emmett," I said, "come on lets go out." He smiled and nodded and we both climbed out of bed and wandered over to the two immense suit cases that we had brought. I rifled through my stuff and pulled out an exceedingly short, pale blue summer dress and a pair of black lace pants. I threw my clothes on and then found a pair of black satin ballet pumps to wear on my feet. I turned to face Emmett, he was now dressed to, just a t-shirt, jeans and flip-flops. He took my hand and we walked to the main entrance of the hotel. The ladder that took regular guests to and from the hotel had been pushed to the side and we both jumped from the platform to the floor and Emmett started to tow me east. I loved going east it was just empty stretches of muddy land that had been baked by the sun and formed a rock hard crust. There were occasional outcrops of flat rock that appeared periodically, but otherwise it was just flat. We had been strolling along for about 3 hours when Emmett led me to another rocky patch and he sat down patting the space next to him. I sat obligingly, wrapping my arms around his waist. "Rose, do you know what day it is?" he asked me. I noticed that his voice was slightly pensive, oh no. "I haven't really been taking any notice." I answered, starting to feel nervous about what he was about to tell me. "Well, I have. It's September the 8th." I was stunned; we'd been here that long? It seemed like we'd been here for a few weeks, not two months. I sighed, "We're going to have to go back aren't we?" I would be sad to leave Africa, but I was happy that I was going to see my family again. Emmett nodded, and he opened his mouth to say something but seemed to rethink it. I thought about asking him what he was going to have said, but I guessed that it was probably something that I wouldn't want to know, so I left the matter.

We had left Africa at about 1 in the morning on the 12th of September; if all the flights were running on time then we should be back in Forks by midday on the 13th. I was distracted through out the entire plane journey. I was dwelling on the conversation that Emmett and I had, had when he told me we were heading back home. Something he had stopped himself telling me. We were about an hour away from Port Angeles airport when I finally snapped and had to ask him. "Emmett, you know when you told me that we were leaving Africa?" I saw Emmett tense up and he nodded. "Well" I continued in an attempt at a soothing tone. "You started to say something but you, sort of stopped. What were you going to say?" His jaw was clenched tight shut. "Emmett" My tone was now severe. He seemed to realise I was going to start yelling at him soon, I wasn't afraid of making a scene. "Ok, Rose," he said, his tone was pleading "don't get mad. The real reason I wanted to come back was, well, September the 13th is Bella's birthday." I seemed to stop functioning; HE HAD MADE ME LEAVE FOR HER, THAT WRETCHED, DISGUSTING HUMAN. I unfroze my jaw just enough to hiss "We will talk about this later."

The rest of the plane trip was in complete silence. I couldn't believe what Emmett had done to me. Why would he bring me back here for THIS? I mean he knows I hate the girl with a passion. Why would he do this? WHY WOULD HE DO THIS? When the plane landed Esme was waiting to pick us up. She ran forward and hugged us both, Emmett of course grinned and hugged her back, but I just about managed to put my arms around her. I was trying to keep them frozen so I didn't walk over and throttle Emmett. Esme quickly noticed something was wrong, but she didn't ask about it. This surprised me; she was usually the first to ask what the problem was. Esme had brought Carlisle's Mercedes to the airport so I took the back seat and Emmett sat in front with her. Emmett tried to make conversation a couple of times but I only returned one word answers, and he soon realised that it was pointless trying to get me to talk. The tense silence remained for the rest of the journey. When the familiar sights of Forks came into my view I found myself strangely happy to be back here, I suppose I must have been subconsciously missing the place. We turned into the driveway to see Jasper waiting out the front of the house. Emmett jumped out of the car and rushed over to playfully punch him in the stomach and Jasper retuned with a kidney jab. "Good to see you man." I heard Jasper mutter to Emmett, "you to" Emmett answered back. Jasper then left Emmett's side and started to walk towards me, but abruptly stopped at the look I was giving him. "Hey Rose" he said tentatively. "Jasper" I answered through clenched teeth. Jasper exchanged a glance with Emmett, but otherwise said nothing more. I walked round to the back of the Mercedes and flung open the boot, grabbed my suitcase and sped into the house and up to my room. It was exactly how I'd left it. I began to unpack at an insane speed. It was a weird habit of mine that when I was really upset I would obsessively clean and tidy. I was totally absorbed in my task until I heard Jasper, Emmett and Esme talking, they were still outside but I could hear them as clearly as though they were standing right in front of me. "So you told her that you were coming back for Bella's birthday then?" That was Jasper talking; his voice was much lower than usual. Apparently he was trying to keep it out of my hearing range, he failed. "Yeah" Emmett answered, "I don't think it was a good idea. I mean I thought that after this holiday she would warm to Bella a little bit. You know time away could help her forget why she hates her so much." Emmett's dejected tone made me feel guilty for a moment, but it wasn't enough to make me forgive him, not by far. Emmett was talking again, "even if she didn't forgive Bella, I thought that she'd be nice to her as a favour to me. I mean I went away for two months to make her happy and she can't even be civil to Bella for one day for me." That one really hit home. The guilt made my stomach crunch together. Emmett was right, he had given me a two month break that he didn't want to take, but he did it anyway, for me. I bit down hard on my lip. It was one night, I could make the effort……I think I could, for one night. No I must make the effort, it's what Emmett wants and I'll do it if it kills me.

**So thats the first chapter, please tell me what you thought, just hit the button. Yer that one down there, the review one, yep hit it, HIT IT NOW, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. LOL thanx for reading, you people rock. oxox.**


	2. Civil

**Hey hey hey, chapter number 2, YAYY!! Hope you like. BTW all my new readers you are all brilliant and i'm really glad that some Rosalie's Twilight people are still reading too. **

**Disclaimer: No no no no no no, NEw MOon NOt MIne. **

I was sitting on the bedroom floor still, attempting to bite my nails. I wasn't getting very far; they were too hard for even my teeth to break through. How was I going to be nice to Bella?? It shouldn't be too hard; I mean I'm a good liar. I suppose I am just going to have to keep my mouth shut, not say anything, not blank her, not at all, that's rude. But if I acknowledge her without speaking that would work. I continued to run through the options in my head, but came up blank. I tried to bite my nails again, wait talk to Edward. Ask him what I should do, he that knew her best. I pulled out my cell, scrolling through numbers until I came across Edward's, I hit it without hesitation. It rung 7 times and went through to message. I didn't leave one; instead I shut the call off and looked at the time. Crap it was 1.50; he would still be in class. I waited two minutes then my phone went off. I answered, "Hello Edward." I was being perfectly polite. "Good afternoon Rose" his voice was cold. He didn't want to talk to me. He continued, "What do you want? I was in the middle of class." I let out a snort, "you don't care about skipping class."  
"No not usually" his voice was still frosty, "What do you want?" I hesitated before I answered, "I want to talk to you about Bella." "What about her?" his voice was even colder. I hesitated again, "well, I…… Look I'd rather talk to you face to face." I heard him sigh, "Rose, unlike you I have not graduated yet so I still have to attend school during the day" he said dryly.  
"You don't give a crap about ditching." I snapped, "meet me at home in 10 minutes." I snapped my phone shut, cutting off the call. He really didn't care about missing school, he was being purposefully difficult. About seven minutes had passed when a familiar silver Volvo came cruising up the driveway. "What are you doing here Edward?" I heard Esme exclaim. "Rose called me" he answered. "Rose called you?" I heard Emmett ask his voice was full of surprise. There was no answer from Edward so I image that he must have nodded. I heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs and my bedroom door flew open. I lifted myself from the floor as Edward sat on the armchair just inside the door. "What did you want to talk to me about Rose?" His voice wasn't as uncaring as before, this surprised me. Maybe he had missed me, not likely but possible. As I surveyed him from across the room a small part of me felt glad to see him. I guess I had missed my family more than I had realised. I walked over to Edward and sat on the edge of my bed. "Look" I started deciding to get straight to the point, "I know you all hoped that time away from here would help me get used to Bella, but it hasn't. Edward I don't like her, and you know that better than most." Of course the fact that Edward knew my true reasons for disliking her wasn't through fault of my own; sometimes his mind reading can be very inconvenient. Edward nodded and waited for me to continue, "Tonight I am going to make an exception. I won't be nice to her but I won't be rude. Let's just say I will tolerate her presence. But I want you to know, it is for one night. My attitude towards her isn't going to change." Edward's eyebrows were raised, "Why?" He asked, "I know your not doing this because it's Bella's birthday." Of course he was right, "Your right, I'm not doing this for her. I'm doing this for Emmett." He raised one eyebrow questioningly, I sighed. "He wanted me to be nicer to her, but I can't do that. So I decided that I would make the effort on her birthday because it's sort of what Emmett wants me to and that's sort of all I can manage." My voice trailed off at the end, I didn't really want to say more on the subject. Edward cocked his head to the side, looking at me. I didn't meet his gaze. "Rose, "He said quietly "thank you for doing this. It may not be for the right reasons, but at least you are going to make an effort to be civil tonight." I nodded deciding to keep my eyes on the floor. From the corner of my eye I saw Edward get up from the chair and walk through the door, then he paused, I looked up. He seemed to be suffering from some kind of internal battle but he eventually said, "It's good to have you back at home. Everyone missed you." With that he strode out the door and about three seconds later I heard the purr of the Volvos engine. I smiled to myself; it was always nice to know you've been missed.

I was balancing on one of the higher branches of a Spruce; there was a mountain lion beneath me. I skipped down two branches and then launched myself onto the mountains back pinning it to the ground. The lion roared at me and tried to claw at my face but I was holding it too firmly to the ground. I bent close to its neck and bit down. Warm, wet blood poured into my mouth and I gulped it down gratefully. Emmett and I had often neglected to hunt in Africa and I was very thirsty. Emmett was waiting for me be was still sitting on a branch of the same spruce I had been in. I jumped off the now dead lion and wiped a fleck of blood off my lips. I looked up to where Emmett was watching me; he had a strange look on his face. I scaled the tree quickly and sat next to him. "What's wrong Em?" I asked wrapping my arms around him. He grinned, "Nothing much, I just miss the times when your hunting technique wasn't as refined." I raised my eyebrows and he explained. "Well when ever you hunted mountain lions your clothes always got ripped to shreds." I let out a burst of laughter; of course that is what would have Emmett looking all deep and disappointed. I leant close to him and whispered in his ear, "I don't need a mountain lion to rip my clothes off." He grinned from ear to ear and pulled me into a kiss and we abruptly feel out of the tree. I had my hands on the buckle of his belt when I caught sight of the watch on my wrist, it was 6.50. Crap, Alice had said Bella was going to be there at 7.00. "Emmett" I began. He didn't respond he was to busy ripping my shirt apart. "Bella's birthday party is in ten minutes." Emmett mumbled something unintelligible but he stopped shredding my shirt, he looked annoyed. "We'll do this later" I said in a seductive voice. Emmett grinned again, "I'll hold you to that." I laughed, but it died abruptly, I had just remember what I was about to do. Time to be nice to Bella.

**Hope you liked. All you people rock. Anyways now it's that time of the day where you want to give your opinion, let the author know what you think of their work. Yep it's review time people, so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. ox **


	3. Blood

**Hey hey hey, i'm so sorry i would have posted this yesterday, but Fanfiction wasn't working so, never mind. Hope you like the chapter and thanx for reading. All you people rock. Oh can i say a HUGE thank you to Doritos1996 who edited this chapter while my usual editior is in Ireland (shame on her). THANK YOU DORA. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own New Moon, I will NEVER own New Moon, STOP FREAKING ASKING**

Emmett and I were running full pelt through the forest, we had seven minutes to get back to our house and get ready for Bella to come over. We were nearly home I could vaguely see the house in the distance. I carried on sprinting and jumped over the river, then I stopped abruptly causing Emmett to crash into me. "Danm it Emmett, watch what your doing" I snapped at him. "Sorry" he mumbled, "Why'd you stop?" I tuned to face him gesturing to my upper body which was now shirt less; my original shirt was in about 7 pieces on the forest floor. "I'm not going to walk in the front door with no shirt on. Awkward questions Emmett." Emmett grinned, "You can go in through the top window" he said pointing to the window in Carlisle's study. "Em" I said dryly, "it's shut."  
"Ahh" he said seeing the floor in his brilliant plan, "why don't you just run really fast through the living room. I'll go and distract them and then you just have to go full speed through the room. They won't be able to figure out what they've seen before it's gone." I rolled my eyes but it was the only thing we could do. All the windows in the house had key code locks on them and you couldn't even break the glass. If you did steel shutters slid over where the glass was meant to be. "Fine" I said with a sigh. Emmett strolled to the front door and walked in. I listened for him to start talking. Sure enough I heard "wow Alice you have really out done yourself with the decoration." I decided to take my chance; I sprinted flat out through the living room and into our bedroom. From downstairs I heard Alice saying "What the hell? Was Rose shirtless?" I ground me teeth, so much for Emmett's great plan. I dove into my closet grabbing the first shirt I saw; it was navy blue satin with a pussybow at the neck. I threw it on quickly and after checking my reflection in the mirror I walked downstairs into the living room. I stopped on the last step, every available surface was covered in pink candles and pink crystal bowls filled with roses. "Rose, finally" I heard Alice mutter, she was standing next to a pile of presents all wrapped in silver wrapping paper. I went to stand next to Emmett and he put his arms around my waist. "Ok Emmett," Alice said, "After Bella gets here you go and install the stereo in her truck so she can't return it. It's in the garage at the moment."  
"Right" said Emmett cheerily. I tried to make myself smile at him but I wasn't quite able, I really didn't want to be here. There was a thunderous roar outside; this announced the arrival of Bella's truck. Ok, I thought to myself, it's just one night. I can out up with her for one night; I have to, for Emmett. I tried to rearrange my face from the scowl it was currently wearing to a smile, but I couldn't quite get there so I settled for a neutral expression. That wretched girl better appreciate the effort I was putting in to not make her life a living hell at the moment. The slamming of the truck's doors informed us that they were coming.

I locked my jaw, preventing myself from spitting out any insults that came to mind and continued to hold my carefully neutral expression. The front door opened and Bella entered followed by Edward. The rest of the family shouted "Happy birthday, Bella" but I remained silent. It was best to keep my mouth shut. Bella looked utterly stranded as she took in the room. Her discomfort almost made me smile, but I reminded myself that I was trying to be nice. Edward seemed to feel her discomfort too and he wrapped his arms around her in an encouraging way. Esme and Carlisle were the closest to Bella and Esme leant forward to hug her. It still surprised me how casually they all touched her. Carlisle put an arm around her shoulders and said in a stage whisper, "Sorry about this Bella. We couldn't rein Alice in." Carlisle's arm fell from her shoulders as she walked over to where Emmett and I stood. Her eyes raked over us, I wanted to glare at her but I held myself in check, I could do this, think of Emmett. Besides I was acting every day at school before. I could act just for one night. For Emmett. "You haven't changed at all" Emmett's voice boomed out from beside me. "I expected a perceptible difference, but here you are red-faced, just like always." Bella looked at the floor and blushed even deeper and mumbled, "Thanks a lot Emmett." He laughed, I wanted to smack him in the back of the head and tell him to stop being so friendly to her, but of course I didn't. Emmett stopped laughing and said, "I have to step out for a second" he winked at Alice and then turned his head to back to Bella, "don't do anything funny while I'm gone."  
"I'll try" she said dryly. Emmett gave me a quick smile and darted out of the door. The only problem with Emmett's departure was that it left Bella standing in front of me and I was NOT going to talk to her. Alice seemed to sense the danger because she darted forward and hugged Bella briefly before announcing, "Time to open presents." She linked Bella's arm with hers and towed her towards the small pile of gifts that Jasper was standing next to. He walked over to where Carlisle and Esme were standing, still smiling at Bella. "Alice" Bella said in a slightly annoyed and embarrassed voice, "I know I told you I didn't want anything." Alice continued to smile blissfully, "But I didn't listen" she said simply. She then thrust a large, silver wrapped box into Bella's hands saying "open it." I saw Bella throw her a glare but she proceeded to open the box. Why couldn't she just be grateful, I mean they spent money on her and all she can do is complain! What is her freaking problem, stupid, ungrateful human. Bella had finished opening the box, it was empty. "Uh, Thanks?" she said. I couldn't help it, I cracked a small smile and Jasper laughed from behind me. "It's a stereo for your truck" he explained to her "Emmett's installing it right now so you can't return it." Bella grinned, "Thanks, Jasper, Rosalie" she yelled a little as she said, "thanks Emmett." Why the hell was she thanking me, I took a step forward to where I could see the tag, my name was on it. Alice must have done it. "Open Edward's next" Alice's trilling voice sounded. Bella turned to face Edward, she was glaring him. "You promised she hissed." Emmett bounded back into the room saying "just in time." He wrapped his arms around me and whispered very quietly "did you miss me?" I turned my head and whispered, "yes" in his ear. Then something happened. I smelt blood.

My head whipped round, Bella had got a paper cut from her present. I totally stiffened, the blood was strong but there wasn't enough to make me attack her. There was a growl from behind me. Jasper had sunk into a crouch, his eyes were totally wild. OH SHIT. He sprung at Bella. Emmett's arms fell from my waist as darted towards Jasper. Edward reached Jasper first; he had already pushed Bella backwards and jumped forward shoving Jasper in the chest sending him flying across the room. The whole thing had taken seconds but I had seen everything clearly. I suddenly became aware that the smell of the blood had become stronger. It had intensified to such a degree that it was making my mouth water, it was so luscious that I could barely believe it. I turned to find Bella lying on the floor, a mess of shattered crystal around her. Her forearm was spurting blood, warm, beautiful smelling blood. This was not good.

**Hope you enjoyed, I'm really enjoying writing this and i hope you are all lovin to read it. Again thank you SOOOOO much for reading and i will ask of you only one thing .................................REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. oxox**


	4. Vision

**Hey hey hey, hope you like, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own New Moon**

I stopped breathing immediately, trying to get the smell of Bella's blood out of my system as fast as possible. Emmett had now reached Jasper and he was restraining him. Jasper was still thrashing in Emmett's grasp, but he wasn't anything like strong enough to break it. Esme and Alice had both utterly frozen; they looked like they had both cut off their air supplies as well. Carlisle was the only one who hadn't reacted; years of medical experience had taught him to expect blood at all times. "Emmett, Rose" he said calmly, "get Jasper outside." I nodded, still not daring to breathe and walked over to where Emmett was holding Jasper. Emmett manoeuvred him to the door, but his wildly thrashing limbs made it impossible to get him through it. I grabbed his legs and arms, holding them still and we managed to get him into the front drive. His eyed were still utterly beyond reason and he was still twisting and writhing in Emmett's grip. "Let go of him for a minute Rose, I'll run him into the forest. Get him as far away from the smell as possible." I nodded releasing his limbs. Emmett then started sprinting; he bounded over the river and into the trees, I followed. When we were about a mile into the forest I felt it was ok to breathe again. Emmett finally stopped running, but Jasper was still struggling. "What the hell do we do with him?" I asked, Emmett bit his lip, "ummm, maybe you should slap him" He said uncertainly, "you know the shock might snap him out of it."  
"Right" I agreed, "Sorry Jasper." I took a step back, while Emmett shifted his grip so that he was also holding Jaspers arms down. I pulled my hand back and then thrust it forward as hard as it could go. There was a satisfying snap as it connected with Jasper's face. Jaspers legs finally went limp and he seemed to realise something was wrong. "Oh my God" he whispered, "did I just attack Bella?" His face was a mask of shock and disappointment.  
"Yep" I said, I was almost jubilant. I had been waiting for something like this to happen, I knew it was inevitable. Put one utterly idiotic human in a house full of vampires and there would be blood. Emmett set Jasper on his feet, but he didn't stay there for very long. He collapsed onto his but and put his face in his hands. Emmett knelt down next to him, "no one is blaming you Jazz. You're not as good at this as the rest of us; you haven't been practising for as long" he said in a soothing tone. Jasper glared up at him, "it makes no difference. If you guys hadn't stopped me I would have drained her dry. I can't believe I was so weak. I almost killed her." He shuddered. Emmett shook his head, "You can't blame yourself for attacking her. It's natural, and Bella's blood smells awesome." I decided to weigh in, "look Jasper, nothing actually happened. It's her fault if anything, she wasn't careful enough." Emmett sighed, "She got a paper cut Rose" he said exasperatedly "not exactly a capital offence. It's not like she could have prevented it." I opened my mouth to tell him that she shouldn't be here in the first place, but I stopped when the sound of footfalls approached us. Two sets. Alice and Esme came darting through the trees. Esme stopped at my side but Alice ran straight to Jasper, dropped to her knees and embraced him. He was dryly sobbing onto her shoulder. "It's OK, Jasper. You didn't hurt her, it's OK" she crooned stroking his hair. "No" he said in a defeated voice, "it's not OK. I'm weak Alice, and I almost became a murder, again." His voice cracked and he continued to sob into Alice's shoulder. The sound of another set of footfalls made every head look up, Edward came running in, his face was whiter than bone and he looked utterly disgusted. He ran towards Jasper and fell to the floor at his side. Jasper turned to him, "Edward I am so sorry. I totally lost control, I couldn't stop, I'm so sorry." Edward was shaking his head, "it's not your fault" he said, his voice was also utterly broken. "I shouldn't have brought her here. I put her in direct danger." He put his head in his hands while shaking it still. It was then that I realised that he wasn't disgusted with Jasper, he was disgusted with himself. I stared down at him; I had told them all from the beginning that it was dangerous to bring a human into our house. Esme crouched next to Edward and put her hand on his shoulder. "This isn't your fault Edward" she murmured.  
"Yes, yes it is, I can't protect her from what we are." His voice was muffled thanks to the fact that his hands were still obscuring his face, "Every time I bring her here and every second I spend with her, I'm putting her in danger."  
"Edward" said Esme firmly, "you love her and she loves you dearly. If you asked her if she was willing to put herself in danger for you, you know she'd do it in a heartbeat." Edward's head flicked up, "that's not the point" he snapped. "If she was dating a normal human then she would never have to be in danger, never." Esme seemed to realise that she was fighting a lost battle and she straighten up saying, "I'm going to go back. Carlisle might need some help."  
"I'll be with you in a minute" Edward said, his face was one more in his hands. Esme nodded and then sprinted into the forest. Edward shook his head and then stood. "Edward wait a second" Alice's voice came from behind me. "I want to say good bye to Bella. Rose can you and Emmett look after Jasper for me? I'll come and get you when Bella's gone." Emmett and I nodded. Alice whispered something to Jasper and she then stood and walked over to Edward. "See you in a minute" she said, her voice was uncharacteristically glum. They both set off at the same time were soon lost to the forest. I walked over to where Jasper was sitting, and sunk onto the ground next to him. I turned to face him, "how you doing Jazz?" I asked. He didn't look up he just shook his head. I put my arm around his shoulders, though I couldn't care less about what he had almost done, I hated to see any member of my family upset like this and all because of her. Emmett looked at me; his eyes were full of sadness for our brother. After about 15 minutes Jasper was still silent, apparently his voice had disappeared when Alice did. Once more I heard footfalls coming from the direction of the house and Alice raced in. I removed my arm from Jaspers shoulders and walked to where Emmett was now standing. Alice grabbed Jaspers hand saying, "come on Jasper, lets go back to the house." She pulled him onto his feet. Jasper's gaze didn't leave the floor, he was taking this very hard. "Come on" she said again and started to run. Jasper dragged behind her for a few seconds but then he began to sprint to. Emmett took my hand, "lets go" he said his voice was still sad, "I want to see what's going on."  
"OK" I agreed, and we set of. It only took about 20 seconds to reach the house again; by the time we got there we found every one gathered in the living room. Carlisle was talking to Jasper and Esme and Alice were deep in some kind of conversation. Emmett let go of my hand and walked over to Jasper and Carlisle while I went over to Esme and Alice. "Well he's certainly angry" Alice was saying, "he's so scared for her, but I'm not sure…….." Her voice suddenly broke off and her eyes unfocused. "Alice?" I said, "Alice what can you see?" Alice suddenly gasped as she came back to the present. She looked up, her eyes were distraught, "were leaving" she said, her voice was desolate. "He's leaving her."

**Hope it was good, PLEASE REVIEW. oxox**


	5. Leaving Home

**Chapter 5, sorry about the delayed updates, i've been kinda lazy with my story and i am sorry to all of you. Anyways i would love to thank all my readers and reviewers, you all rock as usual. This chapter here was written under the influence of country music rather than my classic rock playlist which is a little weird for me, but still, i am now starting to like country xD. **

**Disclaimer: I I I I I I I I I I don't don't don't own own own New New New Moon Moon Moon**

No one said anything. There was just silence. Alice's eyes slid back to the present, but the pain was still on her face. Edward was leaving Bella? I didn't understand. I mean, he loved her, as much as that fact annoyed me, he loved her. It was just as strong as I loved Emmett or Alice loved Jasper. This didn't make sense. I unstuck my throat, "Alice" I said, the confusion in my voice was clear. "What do you mean, we're leaving?" Alice shook her head a few times, "I wasn't looking for it" she said, her voice was weak, she sounded like she was on the verge of tears. "I was just trying to see if Edward was ok, and then, everything changed. I saw me and Jasper leaving and then, the house, I saw the house empty….then I saw Bella, she was in the forest with Edward, and I saw him saying goodbye, and then running away from her." She fell back into silence, and Emmett was speaking now. "Alice you have to look again. He wouldn't leave Bella, there's no way in hell that he'd just walk away from her." Alice's head was shaking again, "no Em. I'm sure. We're leaving. He'll be home in a couple of hours to get changed and that's when….he's gonna tell us……we have to go." Alice breathing caught in her throat and sobs erupted from her chest. Jasper walked forward and caught her in a hug. His face seemed to have frozen solid. I knew what he would be thinking, he would be blaming himself. We were about to have to move away and leave everything we had built here all because he had attacked Bella. The silence returned and we just stood. No one was really watching the time; the shock had not passed yet. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours. But there we stood. While the evening dragged on around me I was thinking. This was everything I had wanted. Edward was leaving Bella, we were going to get rid of her, but….. then what about Edward? There was no question this would destroy him. He would shut down and we all knew it. Bella had changed everything about him, and once he took himself away from her all he would have left are the memories, memories that no matter how hard he tried, he would not be able to get rid of. That was the problem with being a vampire, when something changes us, we don't recover. We are stone, we can't grow and we very rarely change, so when a change occurs, we can't go back. But then again, I'll never have to deal with that human again, never. I was still weighing up the pros and cons then a figure ran into the living room. Edward looked awful. His face was agonised and he walked to the couch where he crumpled onto it. "Edward" Esme gasped, running to him, "is Alice right? Are we leaving?" he looked up at her. "Yes" he said in a broken whisper, "I can't put her in danger more, I won't put her in danger anymore." Alice whom had, had her face buried in Jaspers shoulder, snapped her head up. "Edward this is ridiculous" her voice was a vicious whisper, "It wouldn't matter if we moved a million miles away, Bella will always be in danger. The girl is a magnet for trouble and there's no way you can stop that. In fact if we leave then all it will mean is that there is no one here to protect her." She was glaring at Edward, but he would not meet her gaze. "Alice" his voice was still agonized, "we ARE the danger. If we were here then Bella would be able to lead a normal life. She would be able to have a family and kids and she would be able to be happy with someone that wasn't always trying to fight the urge to murder her. It's over Alice we are going." Alice was now seething, "how can you be so blind. If we leave it'll bloody kill you both. Do you think that either one of you will be able to go back to normal? Well? Do you honestly think she will forget you? For fuck's sake Edward see it clearly, you will destroy her, and you will destroy yourself." Edward shook his head once more, "she is human Alice, she will heal. It may take time but she will forget me."  
"And what about you Edward, will you heal?"  
"You know that I won't Alice. But if this is what it takes to keep her safe, to keep her alive. Then I will do it."  
"Have you even considered that she might hurt herself? Suicide Edward, it's so easy for humans, have you considered how deeply you might hurt her. She could kill herself--" Edward cut her off before she could finish, "No, she wouldn't. She cares about the people around her too much. She knows it would hurt Charlie and Renee. No she wouldn't even consider it." He seemed utterly confident of this fact. The pros and cons were still being weighed in my head. Should I say something, fight to stay here, or just let myself move on? What would be better? I mean I didn't want to have to go to a different school, have to put so much effort into being inconspicuous again, but... I couldn't decide. I had no idea what I really wanted, so I stayed silent. Carlisle was speaking now, "Where do you want us to go Edward?" Edward was staring at the floor, "I was thinking that you could move up to Denali, stay with Tanya and then you could go to Cornell." Carlisle raised an eyebrow, "you to go? Are you not planning on staying with us?" Edward didn't raise his eyes from the floor, "I don't think it would be wise" he said in a dead voice. Carlisle didn't press the matter, but he did ask, "When do you want us to be gone by?" Edward hesitated for a moment but he eventually said "In the next two days. We will all have to be gone."

Edward had sprinted back to Bella's house at about 3 in the morning and that's when we started to pack. Carlisle called Tanya asking if we could stay there for a few weeks and Esme called the moving place and hired a couple of trucks. The rest of us were tasked with packing everything in the house. We had boxes and bubble wrap stored in the attic, we always had to have that kind of stuff to hand in case we had to move quickly, just like in this case. Emmett and I were in the hallway taking down the art work. "Rose" Emmett asked me tentatively, "do you think we should have said anything? I mean, you know, tried to talk Edward out of it?" I thought about it for a moment, "No," I said, I was answering truthfully, "we wouldn't have made any difference. His mind was made up and we wouldn't have been able to change it."  
"Yer, I suppose your right." He said distractedly. I had the sense that he wanted to say something else, but for some reason he was keeping it to himself. Oh well, I knew that if Emmett wanted to talk about it then he would get to it in his own time. I started to remove Carlisle's cross from the wall, the wood was so beautiful, very silky and smooth to the touch. I was just securely encasing the cross in bubble wrap when Emmett muttered once more, "Rose." I turned to face him after gently placing the cross on the floor, "What's up Emmett?" I answered as he chewed his lip, before finally saying, "You do want to stay, don't you?" I decided to answer truthfully again, "I don't really know Emmett. Part of me wants to stay and part wants to go, I can't decide which one is stronger." Emmett nodded, but said nothing more on the subject. It took a surprisingly short time to get everything in the house packed up. The moving vans arrived at midday and by 2 o'clock they were both full. "Is that everything?" Carlisle asked Alice, Jasper, Emmett and I, who had all congregated in the yard. "Everything" said Alice, "all that have to go now are the cars." Carlisle nodded and gave the Denali's address to the truck drivers. As the two trucks faded into the distance, we all turned to face Carlisle. "So what now?" I asked. "Well" Carlisle said quietly, "We just need to get the cars over to the Denali's. All of you are leaving now, I am going to talk to the people at the hospital and flesh out an alibi, and then I will drive over tomorrow."  
"What about Edward?" Alice's voice came from behind me. Pain shot across Carlisle's face as he said, "I don't know, he's not coming with us. I suppose he'll just go his own way." There was a chorus of nods and then we all moved. Jasper and Alice climbed into the Aston Martin and sped away, Emmett kissed my mouth quickly and jumped into his jeep and Esme climbed in next to him. They too bolted down the driveway. Carlisle walked forward saying "I've got to get to the hospital, I'll see you at Tanya's." And he stepped into the Mercedes and left. Then it was just me. I turned and looked at the empty house, a flood of memories came to me as I stared. It was there that the list of pros and cons came into my head again. I stepped into my BMW and revved the engine, I had finally decided, I didn't want to leave, and now I had no choice. With that I too sped down the driveway, and I was sure that if it were possible, there would have been tears in my eyes.

**Ok hope you liked the chapter, please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, and listen to some country. It's surprisingly awesome. All my readers rock oxox. **


	6. New Beginning

**Hey, hey, hey Rosalie readers, again, sorry about the long update times but i swear by Edward that I will not quit any of my stories, I love to write. Anyways i come here with a recommendation, a good friend of mine . has written her first fanfiction story. It's random as hell, but funny as hell to. Check it out. You people rock. BTW please check out the music of Joshua Radin, it is what inspired this chapter and it is SO AWESOME. **

**Disclaimer: NEW MOON NOT MINE. NO NO NO. **

When I pulled up into the Denali's driveway that earlier feeling of despair had all but passed, and now I was filled with victory. During the drive here, it had finally hit me. I was free from Bella. I would NEVER have to see her face again; I would never have to feel the jealous burn in my stomach every time I looked at her. Never again would I have to see her squander everything that I wanted. I grinned widely. I mean yes, I was still sad that I had, had to leave Forks, but now I was away from there, it didn't seem nearly as bad. I pulled up next to Emmett's Jeep and cut the engine. Staring out of the windshield, I took in the Denali's house. It wasn't as beautiful as our old house had been, but it would do. The house itself seemed vaguely reminiscent of a castle, there were roughly cut stones in varying shades of grey and sandy brown that were stacked on top of each other forming walls, but rather than finishing in turrets, the walls stopped under a slanting slate roof where pitched dormer windows jutted out from it. There were only two stories to the house but each floor held about eight average sized rooms. I stepped from the car slamming the door behind me and crossed the drive way to the front door, the unfamiliar crunch of gravel under my feet unnerved me slightly. I pulled the door open to find that everyone was gathered in the living room. Again I didn't approve of the décor as much as I did in our home back in Forks, but it did have a certain charm. The walls were painted a rich cream, and there was a huge stone fireplace set into the far left wall. Along the other two walls was the largest corner group I had ever seen. It was deep navy and currently it nine vampires were sitting on it. There were still spare seats. There were three large pine bookcases scattered about and what appeared to be an antique writing desk. That was a new addition; it hadn't been there last time I visited. Tanya was seated closest to me and after I had closed the door behind me, she rose from the corner group and fluidly walked over to me. She gave me a brief hug before saying, "Rose, it's been too long. How are you?" I flashed her a smile, Tanya was my favourite of this coven. "I am very well Tanya, thank you." My tone was so uplifted. I couldn't remember that last time I was so happy. Tanya seemed to notice the unconcealed joy in my voice, and she shot me a quizzical look. At first I didn't understand her confusion, but then I saw the faces of my family. Each of them was frozen in varying degrees of desolation, but then there was Alice. She looked like someone had died, but then I suppose to her it would be like that. Bella was her best friend and she was never allowed to see her again. I felt a small twinge of sadness for Alice, but it was nothing compared to the amazing sense of happiness that was overpowering everything else. I walked over to the huge couch and dropped into the seat next to Emmett and snuggled next to his side. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a small smile, but his face almost instantaneously returned to the pained expression he had been wearing moments before. I gave him a tight squeeze and gazed up at him in a way I knew he loved, but he didn't even smile at me this time. I was about to ask why he was so upset, but I remembered. My sense of joy deadened slightly. Edward. What would happen to my brother now? He had just destroyed the life he had built for himself with that girl, and now he had nothing left. For a second the frightening possibility that he might kill himself flashed into my mind, but then my common sense killed it. Edward would never want to hurt Carlisle and Esme like that. I could feel the grin on my face had become a grimace once more. What would he do? I was so embedded in my thoughts that I didn't realise that talk had started around me. "So how long do you imagine you'll be staying, not that we mind. Stay as long as you wish, of course." It was Kate talking. "Well, Carlisle will be here tomorrow, and I think after that Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie will be going to register at Cornell. I don't think we will have any problems with getting them in." This was Esme, even her voice was distraught. "What about Edward?" Tanya asked. It didn't surprise me that she was the first to me concerned about him. We all knew of Tanya's fondness for my brother. "Edward..." she paused as her air seemed to get stuck in her throat. It took her a moment to compose herself, but she managed to choke out the words, "Edward will not be coming with us." Esme then fell silent. She seemed to be holding back the sobs. Jasper leaned over to her and placed his arms comfortingly around her shoulders. The evening carried on but I didn't involve myself in the conversation. My life had taken such a drastic change, all or ours had. I had gone from loving the place and hating the people, to and unknown place and worrying about the people. Stared up at the ceiling but I was aware of nothing except Emmett's arms securely around me. I moved my gaze out the window, searching the sky. There was no moon, it was just black, of course you could not see the starts here, too many clouds. I wondered idly why I could not see the moon, but before I had even finished forming the question in my head I had an answer. Tonight was a lunar eclipse- a new moon. A new moon, another new beginning.

October

November

December

January

"Emmett, Emmett" I was yelling with a grin as I sprinted across the hallway. The house was empty aside from us, the others had gone hunting. "Emmett, I'm warning you….." I didn't get to finish my sentence because a huge figure jumped out from behind Esme's door and grabbed me around the waist. "Emmett, put me down…" Again my sentence was cut off, but this time by a kiss. He was impatient; his kiss was rough against my lips. When he finally let my mouth go, I grinned again and shifted my position so that my legs were wrapped around his waist. He kissed me again, I could feel that he was walking, suddenly I found myself on a bed. I hoped it was ours, I always felt guilty when we did it in Alice and Jasper's room, but Emmett found it hilarious. I began to scan the room to check it was the right one, but then I felt Emmett on top of me and I was past caring.

**KK hope you liked, let me know what you think. You people rock, and u will rock even more if u REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. U know u want to, or i want u to,, or whatever, JUST DO I****T. oxox**


	7. Visitors plans

**Hey guys, hope you like this chapter. I'll take this opportunity to tell u about my new story, it's a cross between Twilight and 10 things I hate about you. U really need to have seen the film to get it, but hey give it a look. Anyways hope u like, as usual guys u rock. **

**Disclaimer: New Moon isn't mine **

I was being kissed so roughly, it was almost vulgar. Still Emmett could do what he liked to me. I felt my jeans get ripped from my knees and I felt his hands curl around the hem of my pants, and- CRASH. The door was flung open and a voice screeched, "GET THE HELL OF MY BED." Suddenly Emmett's weight was no longer on top of me and I felt a shudder as something about the side of Emmett was thrown into the door frame. I looked up to see Alice standing over me looking utterly livid. I gave her a small smile and said, "oh Alice your back earlier than we thought."

"Hmm really Rose was I?" she said, her voice was bitingly sarcastic, "see we were heading back in this direction and I had the strangest vision, can you think of what that might have been?"

"Look I told him not to." I said in my defence. "Well I'm sure you were powerless to stop him" she screamed. Now I was mad. "Oh get over it Alice, I know what you and Jasper did in the back of my M3." She froze at that. "How could you possibly know that?" she said, shock radiating from her every word. I grimaced in her direction. I had not been happy the night I found out about that. "About 3 months ago I installed a pinhole camera in the gap next the CD player. The gas in my car kept running out very quickly and I wanted to see who had been driving it. As it turned out , that was Emmett's fault" I glanced over to the doorway he was still embedded in and glared at him. "Anyway while I was reviewing the tapes I found some other interesting things, Alice." She stared at the floor, "If you keep this to yourself then no one has to know about you and Emmett in here" she said, still staring at the ground. Ha, if she could blush she'd be bright crimson by now. "Done" I said, I couldn't help being a little smug. I jumped off Alice's bed and grabbed Emmett's arm, yanking him out of the doorway Alice had thrown him into. He stood up and put his arm around my waist and we walked to our room. Emmett was grinning like an idiot, "do you remember the first time we did it in their room?" he asked. I smiled nodding, but then my smile faltered as the day before that came flooding into my head….

**FLASHBACK **

_The light was flooding through our bedroom window. I was lying across Emmett's chest tracing patterns on his skin with my fingers. We hadn't been in bed very long, unfortunately we all spent most of the night at school now. Cornell offered a full compliment of night courses for us, and I had only finished my last lecture at 2.00am. Of course I had come straight home and found Emmett he was already waiting for me. His last class cut out at 1.30am. We had been going to Cornell for 3 months now, and thus far it was a drag. I mean better than high school yes, but still. All I was doing was learning the same things I already knew. It was the epitome of tedium. Actually the classes weren't the worst thing about this place; it was the people I took them with. At least back at Forks we had been surrounded by normal humans, I mean yes they may have all been twats with one brain cell between them, but they were normal. Not here though. Because we were having to take the night courses the rest of my classes were filled with insomniacs, people so tired from working all day that they were always on the edge of sleep and alcoholics who divided their time between drinking, getting the worlds worst hangovers and then coming to class complaining about those very same hangovers and then they tended to round the whole thing off by going out drinking again. It was murder to be in the same room with them. Honestly if I don't end up massacring my entire law class then it'll be a miracle. Still I didn't have to deal with then until later this evening, and let's face it today I had more important things to be thinking about. It was December 17__th__, today was the day Edward was visiting. No one had seen him since the day we left Forks, and then about a week ago he had called Esme announcing he would be visiting for a few days. Thinking of Edward was making me angry already. Ever since he had announced his visit everyone had been utterly frantic with worry. Personally I didn't see what was wrong, I already knew that he wouldn't be the same; I had resigned myself to that fact about four days after he had left. It was inevitable. Still here they all were utterly obsessing over what he'll be like. He had managed to whip the whole house into a frenzy and he wasn't even here. I ground my teeth together. He had no right to upset the family; there he was being selfish as hell once more. "Ouch Rose" my train of thought was broken by a voice, the only voice that could ever make me do anything. Emmett was staring down at my hand, which I didn't realise until now that I had been inadvertently digging my fingers into his chest. Those fingers were no longer trying to gouge a hunk of Emmett's chest out, but they were safely encased in one of his hands. He bent down to kiss me, it slow and sweet. That was strange for Emmett, still no complaints from me. "Rose" he said softy, "it's 8.30, Edward's going to be here at 9, we should get ready." I froze, he was going to be here so soon, I didn't want to see him. Not yet at least, no not at all. I started gnawing on my lower lip. There was no way I could avoid seeing him, he was going to be here for at least two days. Even if I did disappear, Esme and Carlisle would kill me when I got back. I could see it now, they would say I was messing with his recovery. There was another cry of "OUCH, ROSE, cut it out." I was digging my nails in again. I felt two strong arms lift me up and sit me down so I was looking directly in his eyes. "Rose what's wrong with you?" Emmett asked me. I didn't answer him, I just stared down. "Do you not want to see our brother?" he prompted. This time my head snapped up and I was glaring straight into his eyes. "Of course I don't" I hissed at him, shaking out of his arms which were still clamped tight around my shoulders. "He's putting the family through hell and we don't deserve it."  
"__Rose," Emmett said soothingly, rubbing my back. "He's our brother and we have to support him. You know he'll be going through hell. I mean imagine what you would be going through if you had lost me." At that thought something that felt like an icy dagger sliced through my midriff and lodged itself in my stomach. I clutched at it, it was an impossible thought, I could never let myself be apart from Emmett. Emmett noticed my reaction and hugged me tight. "That's how Edward feels all the time" he said quietly, sadness colouring his tone. I felt a brief stab of sadness, but it didn't last long. I did care that he was in pain, but he was destroying the family yet again. He had done it first when he brought that girl into our lives, and now that he had lost her, he was tearing us apart even more. Could it have possibly been better when Edward had been with Bella? I considered the possibility for a moment, but the answer was obvious. Of course it wasn't better. I banished the thought, quickly and then turned my attention to more important matters. What to say to my brother._

**Ok, the flashback will continue in the nest chapter, hope you liked, again. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, please DO DO DO. oxox**


	8. Sorry Guys

**Hey guys, I'm very sorry to tell you that on Friday i am starting school and i'm afraid my updates will become few and far between. I promise you i will not give up my stories, but u may have to wait a while for the next chapters. I'm an already under a fairly huge amount of pressure for this year what with it being my GCSE's and the fact that I take three of the worlds most time consuming subjects. Also another project has arisen that will inevitably take up huge chunks of my time, and that I am doing to help a friend pass a course that will get her about 7 GCSE's and I am, sorry but these things have to come first. Again i am SO SO SO SO SO SORRY. I really didn't want to have to take a break from any of my stories but i swear to you i will not give them up. Please stay with me because i love you guys all so much and i am very sorry to have to make you wait. Please stay with me, I am very sorry. **

**Lucy oxox**


	9. Alive but dead

**Hey sorry about the waiting time, i'm in coursework hell. Anyways i will most likely re-visit this flashback, this is a continuation from the last chapter, the flashback the the same one. Anyways hope you like. Again sorry about the slow updates. ox, The Replacements- Treatment Bound, it's a song of the soundtrack to Jackass Two and it's amazing. **

**Disclaimer: New Moon is not mine, but Rosalie's mad mood swings are, actually no they are SMeyer's too, crap. **

**FLASHBACK **

_Emmett's arms were wrapped around my waist, they were gentle but firm, like they always were. Usually this would have made me happy, having him wrap his arms around me, but knowing they were there to protect me from doing anything to my brother made me hate the fact that his warm hold was locking me securely to him. We were standing in the corner of the living room, everyone else was sitting. You could almost see the tension rolling off each of them; they were all pondering the same questions. How will Edward be? I too was thinking the same thing, but there was a much different tenor to my thoughts. Where as they were all concerned for him, I was concerned what he'd do to us. How his visit would affect our family, they had only just begun to get over his defection from our family, but it still got to them. I could see it. They were all still hurting for him. What was worse is that they were hurting for Bella too. I shook my head just a fraction. Would I ever be free of her? No I didn't have to see her anymore, but I knew that everyone around me would still be thinking of her, feeling sorry for her, hoping she was ok. It was infuriating; I didn't want to live in a house where everyone was still fixated on the one person that I hated. The stress was getting to everyone already, I could see it. Esme was sitting on the couch with Carlisle's arms wrapped firmly around her shoulders. Her hands were in her lap twisting and writhing, she kept catching them and holding them still, but she couldn't stop moving. Her eyebrows were furrowed so deep that it looked like her forehead would never smooth again. Carlisle's face was a mirror of Esme, the stress lines, the pained look, I hated to see it. Alice and jasper were too sitting together. Alice was curled over on herself, her knees were pulled tight to her chest. I knew that she was future searching, trying to see what this visit would bring. Jasper seemed as composed as usual, at least he would to an outsider. I could see his pain clearly, it was almost written on his face. Emmett was behind me, and I had chosen not to look at him. As much as my families worry caused me pain to look at, there were no words I could think of that would show the way I would feel if I could see Emmett this worried. Just imaging his face crumpled and broken was enough to make my chest flare with agony. I would not meet his eyes until this was over and done with. There sound of tire tracks made every head in the house snap up and stare towards the door. As engine cut out outside and there was a sound, like someone sighing? I ground my teeth, so he was feeling sorry for himself already. A car door slammed, and there was the faintest sound of footsteps. They weren't as fluid as before, were they? I shook my head fractionally again, there was something wrong here. No in the room seemed to be breathing. From outside I could hear something being mumbled so fast and so quietly that I couldn't pick it up. The footsteps stopped on the doorstep, and there was another sighing noise. The door handle twisted and in walked Edward. I looked over him and my mouth dropped open………………………………………_

"Rose……Rose?"

Someone snapped their fingers in front of my face. It was of course Emmett. I looked around startled. We were still standing in the hallway; apparently I had been standing like that for quite a while. "Jesus Rose" Emmett laughed, "I thought I'd lost you there."

"Yer, God sorry, got stuck on a thought "I said with a small approximation of a smile. Emmett continued to laugh at me. I kept this false grin on my face. In truth I couldn't get that last thought off my mind. The image of his face, that day……………………………….

_I'd never seen anything like this. The pain was disguised well but, it was so deep that there was no way I could miss it. His eyes were dead, utterly destroyed. There was no spark of intuition, no flutter of curiosity behind them, nothing. It was like looking into a void, I couldn't stare at it for any longer, and my gaze fell to the ground. Every bitter, resentful thought I'd had about him seemed to melt. His suffering was enough without me adding to it. "Good morning everyone" he said in a dead voice. It hurt me to hear it. "Edward?" Esme said her voice was cracking. "Yes mother, it's…good to see you." He walked towards her and I saw him hug her briefly, but his arms fell limply to his sides as soon as the gesture was done. He took a step back; he seemed to be cringing away from our contact. Alice stood up and walked over to him, although he seemed taken a back he stayed where he was and let himself be pulled into a tight hug. "Edward, we've missed you so much" she said her voice was to, agonised. "Yes, I have missed you all" Edward replied, voice still utterly dead. Alice stepped back from him, "do you think you will be returning to us anytime soon?" she voice was full of pleading. I knew why Alice was so desperate to have him back. He was like her, a freak among freaks. She didn't want to be the only gifted one here, it made her feel alone. Make no mistake, she had Jasper and he understood her better than anyone. But Edward…he was her friend as much as her brother. They were unique together, and she missed it. Edward's eyes met with Alice's for a second, and he said, "You know the answer to that." Alice lowered her head in defeat, "I can always wish, the future is not certain." Edward seemed to try and smile at her, but he failed and just stared at the floor. There was a silence in the room for a moment before …. "Do you want to see where you'll be staying…while you're here?" Esme said, her voice was totally breaking in some places. I had the distinct impression that as soon as Edward was gone she would totally break down. "Yes, very much" Edward said emotionlessly, "the house is lovely by the way, Esme." _

"_Follow me." Esme wound her way out of Carlisle's grip on her shoulders and she led the way up the stairs. Edward followed, not making eye contact with any of us. As soon as he had disappeared, the whispers broke out. Everyone was hissing to each other at once. _

"_It's much worse than I thought" _

"_He looks like he's died inside" _

"_What has he been doing, he's so, so tired looking, and his eyes, black as a moonless night. And that look……"_

"_What the hell can we do?" This question had been voiced by Emmett and it caused everyone else to fall into silence. For we all knew this single and absolute truth. There was nothing we could do. Nothing at all. _

**FLASH BACK OVER**

**Hope you liked. I want to thank greatly anyone who is still reading my work, i know i'm being a twat when it comes to updates but honestly every free second i get is going on my fanfics. U all rock and you know what to do here, just REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Love you all. oxox **


End file.
